


It is true.

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Series: Could it be true? - Yes... [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Sacrifice, Witches, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is taking Stiles on a date but they are interrupted by some witches who need something from Stiles ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is true.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanielSV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielSV/gifts).



> So this is a gift for DanielSV, I really hope you like it!!!   
> Sorry for any mistakes ;D   
> Hope you all enjoy :))

Stiles was worrying that Jackson would be shy again to be seen together with him. That made him nervous and he was pacing up and down in his room until his dad shouted from downstairs "Stiles, get down here." The boy clattered down the stairs and asked "What?"

The sheriff was rolling his eyes at his son "Would you please already stop with that?"

"With what?" Stiles wanted to know innocently. "You know exactly what I mean. I hope your boyfriend is getting here soon."

Stiles groaned "Daaaaad." And the sheriff chuckled as the bell rang right then. "Well, have fun be save, I don´t expect you home tonight." His dad looked into his eyes smirking. "You´re the best! See you tomorrow and don´t eat anything unhealthy." Stiles took his jacked, waved and left the house.

 

With big steps Stiles reached the Porsche standing infront of his house. Jackson was standing on the right side of the car waiting for him and currently he was opening his arms for Stiles.

The boy happily accepted the gesture and hugged Jackson close. "Hey, I missed you." Stiles said. The other one simply put his hand on Stiles back and kissed his forehead.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"You´ll see."

 

"You are no fun." Stiles pouted at Jackson.

 

Minutes later they reached a really fancy looking restaurant and Stiles panicked "Why didn´t you tell me that I´m underdressed?" He was wearing his black skinny jeans together with a dark blue superman t-shirt and his leather jacket. Jackson pecked his lips "Maybe because you aren´t." Stiles stuck out his tongue but the werewolf just rolled his eyes getting out of the driver seat to open the passanger door for Stiles. Taking his hand they both entered the restaurant.

 

The waiter in the front of the restaurant asked them "A table for two?" And Jackson answered "Yes." The man pointed over to a table in red and white near a big window. They went over and sat down smiling at each other. A waitress reached their table looking at Stiles and wanted to know "Cutie, you already know what you want?" Stiles ignored the nick name and answered " Yeah, I will have the chicken special, please."

Jackson just said with a bit of anger in his voice "For me too." The woman nodded and went over to the kitchen.

"I don´t like her flirting with you." Jackson admitted a bit shyly and took Stiles hand in his. "She was flirting with me?" Stiles asked stunned. The other boy nodded. "I didn´t notice because if you haven´t already noticed, I´m here with you and not her." Stiles added looking into Jacksons eyes lovingly.

 

After the meal was served Stiles had to go to the toilet. He was washing his hands when suddenly someone tried to kidnap him at least he tought that was the purpose. And before his attacker could do anything Stiles screamed at the top his lungs. It was almost as loud as Lydias scream and she is a banshee. For a second the hands holding him disappeared.

Then there was a loud growl and Stiles was sure it was Jackson but then everything went black.

The guy had injected Stiles something to knock him out. The werewolf was attacking him but wasn´t strong enough and crashed against the wall. And all of a sudden Stiles as well as the attacker vanished.

Jackson howled loud and whining before he broke down in the toilet of an fancy restaurant which name he had forgotten.

 

When Jackson woke up again he was lying on something soft and someone was holding his hand caressing it cautiously. Instantly he snapped open his eyes which were sparkling blue and asked "What happened? Where is Stiles?"

"Shhh, everything is taken care of." Lydia tried to reassure him but he could he could hear her heart beat and knew something was wrong.

 

"You´re not telling me the truth." He mumbled. "So, where is my mate? Where is Stiles? I can´t smell him."

The girl looked shocked and turned around to face a worried look of Scott who was followed by the whole pack. Isaac was standing behind Scott with a lost expression on his face while Allison tried to calm both of them through rubbing there backs gently. Erica was in Boyd´s arms and both looked more than exhausted. Even Derek was paler than usual and walking up and down in the room.

Isaac shakily asked "He is your mate?" But Jackson seemed to ignore the question and was currently starring at Lydia waiting for her answer.

"Well, we don´t know what happened but it seems like someone has kidnapped him. What happened in that restaurant?"

"I don´t know. Stiles went to pee and then he screamed. I tried to help but the guy threw me against a wall and then vanished with Stiles." Jackson growled and tried to get up.

"I will search for him. Who is helping me?" Everyone looked at Jackson stunned. "Yeah, we are waiting for Deaton to tell us something new."

"Then I´ll go alone." Jackson sprinted out of the old Hale house into the woods. He heard someone of the pack shouting his name but he didn´t care.

 

And then something hit him on the head and everything went black for the second time that day. When the boy woke up he wasn´t alone. His head was lying on Stiles lap and the other boy was gently stroking his hair.

"You are awake, You okay?" Stiles sounded really worried. Jackson nodded. "Are you alright?" Jackson asked as he saw the bruises on his mates arms. The instant reaction was to grab Stiles hands to take the pain. "Thank you, I´m okay. But we need to plan our escape. I think they are witches and they talk about a sacrifice of a virgin . They are totally and completely crazy. What I can´t figure out is why they didn´t take you the first time--" He was interrupted by a woman in a red ugly skirt smiling diabolic. "Well that was because we didn´t know that he is your mate but soon we saw our mistake." Another woman no another witch joined them. "It´s time for a sacrifice. Get up our I´ll make you and it will be painful."

 

The two boys were brought to a huge bonfire, where about ten witches were already waiting for them. Every single witch began to mumble a sentence in latin and suddenly there was fog everywhere. Someone screamed "That´s not supposed to happen." It was a mess nobody could see a thing but it was Stiles and Jacksons chance to escape.

 

Jackson´s senses helped them to escape the fog successfully and he told Stiles "Get onto my back! Fast!" Stiles did what his boyfriend wanted. About five minuted later they reached a familar place in the woods and stopped. "That was a close call. But where did the fog come from?" Jackson mumbled and looked at Stiles who was smirking mischievously. "Well, they aren´t the only ones with magic." Now Jackson was gaping at his mate but not for long.

 

The werewolf kissed Stiles on the lips until both of them were breathless. "You are a genius, Stiles. But I think some time soon it is necessary to take your virginity because it is getting annoying and dangerous." Stiles got near an whispered into Jacksons ear "My dad said I could sleep at your place before I left for our date." Looking at his phone the boy noticed it was almost one a.m. "It´s late just let us run home. The pack didn´t tell me how I got to the Hale house after the attack. And we should probably message them, they were worried too."

Stiles got onto Jackson back again and ten minutes later they reached the Whittemore residence climbing up to the werewolf´s room.

"You call Scott or Lydia and I will go shower. Just come join me after the phone call." Jackson pecked Stiles on the lips and left for the bathroom.

 

Stiles called Scott "Yo, bro I´m okay but maybe we have to deal with the witches again but that can wait I need to get into the shower with Jackson--" Scott interrupted him sounding surprised "Oh we were just searching in the woods for you guys because Deaton told us about some witches. Well I didn´t need to know that." Scott made a displeased noise. "See you tomorrow buddy tell the others I´m fine too. Goodnight." "Yeah, will do goodnight."

 

Stiles was stripping of all his clothes smiling happily at the thought of what is going to happen now. Opening the bathroom door Stiles saw Jackson already waiting for him.

"Come in I´m getting cold." Jackson ordered. Stiles chuckled but got into the shower where he was hugged immediately. And he knew that it was going to be hard in the future but he wouldn´t be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you all are amazing ;D   
> Kudos and comments are always welcome ;)


End file.
